


Let Me Kiss It Better

by bashfulisak



Series: life with our little prince [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Parenting, Comforting, Cuddles, Kid Fic, M/M, almost morning sex, needy isak, parenting, the first boo boos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: finn accidently gets an ouchie and isak and even comfort him and make it all better





	Let Me Kiss It Better

It's early in the morning as Isak stirs awake, stretching and yawning as Even shuffles beside him, trapping him in a hug and Isak can't help but smile.

"Good morning," Isak murmurs and his heart swells as he sees Even smile.

"Good morning," Even responds, pressing a kiss to Isak's collarbone as he snuggles into the younger boy. Isak hums as he curls into Even, watching him with intent eyes. "What time is it?"

Isak reaches towards the nightstand for his phone, clicking it on as he reads the time. "9.21 a.m.," Isak tells him and Even yawns.

"Do you know if Finn is awake yet?" asks Even and Isak shakes his head.

"I haven't heard anything," Isak says and Even opens his eyes then, pouting.

"Should we wake him for breakfast?"

Isak bites his lip. "Can we just have a little time to ourselves for right now? Then we'll wake him, I promise," Isak pleads eagerly, his morning lust taking over him like a flood as Even smirks, pressing his knee into Isak's already half-hard dick, causing Isak's breath to hitch.

"The thing is, Isak... you need to be _quiet_ ," says Even as he rolls on top of his husband, and Isak's cheeks beam with a crimson red as he allows his legs to fall open so easily for Even to fit in between them. "Can you be quiet for me, hm?"

Isak nods quickly, his hair becoming tousled and Even grins. "Please..."

Even winks as he looks down at Isak below him, his pupils blown with lust and need as Even ruts his hips downward onto Isak's crotch, causing him to throw his head back into the pillows, the friction between just their boxers and sweatpants making Isak crazy. " _Fuck_ , Isak," Even grunts, grinding down his hips again and Isak mewls, bucking his hips up into Even's, earning a moan from both men. It's obscene how they can get each other going like this, acting like teenage boys about to come in their pants, and Isak is just about to tug down Even's sweats when they both hear a loud _thump_ and then a loud cry — and it's one Isak or Even have never heard before — but they both just know that it's a cry of pain.

Isak meets Even gaze and sees fear and worry. "Was that Finn?" Isak whispers and Even nods. " _Fuck_."

Even immediately jumps off of Isak and off the bed, rushing out of the room and Isak is quick to follow, his stomach churning with worry as they approach Finn's room and open the door. They find Finn on the floor, gripping as his knee and Isak sees that it looks red and already a little bruised from what he guesses what some sort of impact. 

"Finn, baby, are you okay?" Even asks, walking over to him and they both can see the tears flowing down Finn's cheeks as he whines and pouts, gripping at his knee. "What happened?" Even pleads. "Tell us."

Finn sniffles, his words coming out in short spurts as he tries to collect himself. "I was rushing out of bed to come wake you when I caught my foot on my blanket and fell onto the floor. My knee really burns and I hit my ankle on the bed," Finn cries and Isak's heart clenches with worry. Isak sits in front of his son, trying to keep himself calm.

"Can I see?" Isak asks carefully, hands reaching to Finn's knee and immediately takes his own hands away and Isak gives him a smile. "Thank you," Isak says and Finn nods. Isak studies his knee carefully and finds that the skin of his knee is just irritated from the rug burn from the carpet, and there's a small bruise on Finn's ankle where he must have hit it on the bed post. Isak gingerly reaches to study the ankle and Finn flinches and Isak pulls away. 

"It's okay, baby," Even reassures him. "Daddy is a doctor, did you know that?" Even tells Finn and Isak smiles gratefully as he turns back to look at Finn's ankle.

"Really?" Finn asks, sniffling and wiping away a few dried up tears from his cheeks.

Even nods and smiles. "Really. Your daddy is very smart and he's going to take care of you. Isn't that right, love?" Even asks and Isak smiles, nodding.

"That's right. Your knee is just a bit hurt, but it will heal soon. Just a case of rug burn," Isak tells Finn and Finn pouts.

"But it burns really bad," Finn whines and Isak frowns.

"Let me kiss it better," Isak compromises and Finn smiles as Isak presses butterfly kisses on the red splotch of skin of Finn's knee.

"What about my ankle?"

"Just a little bruise. It doesn't seem sprained or anything, but it could still hurt when you walk," Isak reassures him and Finn smiles.

"I feel much better, daddy," says Finn and Isak beams, wiping more tears from his sons cheeks before rustling his curls.

"Good," Isak smiles as he gazes over at Even who's grinning at him.

"Are you up for some breakfast?" Even asks, addressing both of them and Isak winks at Finn.

"Yes!" Finn and Isak exclaim, and Even chuckles. 

"Why don't you head to the bathroom to wash your hands and then we can start breakfast," Even says and Finn nods, standing. 

"I'll be back!" Finn tells them and Isak and Even laugh as Finn runs off and out of his room towards the bathroom.

"I guess his ankle doesn't hurt _too_ bad," Isak mentions and Even nods.

"He'll be okay. You did good, Dr. Valtersen," Even teases and Isak rolls his eyes. 

"You're going to make up this morning to me later," Isak pokes and Even winks.

"Consider it done."


End file.
